


Старая привычка

by mynameisEmma



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, F/F, Internal Conflict, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Джесс и Робин с радостью принимают её и Джей-Джея, позволяют поселиться в комнате сына. Их абсолютные любовь и поддержка обволакивают Дину мыльным пузырём, успокаивают взвинченные нервы. Дрожащие водянистые стеночки оседают радужными лужицами после появления Элли.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 2





	Старая привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9636371

Когда Элли возвращается в Джексон, август догорает в равнодушный негреющий сентябрь. Она вливается в размеренный, однообразный, спокойный распорядок жизни тихо и немного виновато, словно вернулась из того странного побега после ссоры с Джоэлом. Снова ходит на охоту и в патрули, оставаясь предельно собранной и молчаливой. Люди в Джексоне не задают неудобных, болезненных вопросов, смотрят ей в глаза без понимания, но с почтительностью — человеческое качество, которое начинаешь ценить лишь со временем.

Когда Элли возвращается в Джексон, Дина почти ненавидит себя за бесконтрольное чувство облегчения.

Джесс и Робин с радостью принимают её и Джей-Джея, позволяют поселиться в комнате сына. Их абсолютные любовь и поддержка обволакивают Дину мыльным пузырём, успокаивают взвинченные нервы. Дрожащие водянистые стеночки оседают радужными лужицами после появления Элли. По ночам Дина всматривается в сгустившиеся тени на потолке и видит её, задыхающуюся от сонного паралича в своём старом доме. Ожидает, невольно затаив дыхание, когда заскрежетает поворачиваемый в замочной скважине ключ — эхо их мирной жизни, старая привычка: не ложиться спать, пока припозднившаяся на охоте Элли не вернётся домой, — но слышит только сонное сопение Джей-Джея. 

Несколько их общих знакомых грозились закатить пирушку по случаю возвращения, но дальше громких обещаний не зашли. Тихую надломленную Элли неосознанно сторонились вместе с искалеченным Томми, тяжело переживающим — временный, конечно же — разрыв с женой и заливающим выпивкой пожирающие изнутри пламя бессильной ненависти. Так врачи в хосписе, обходя палату, стараются лишний раз не тревожить больного, доживающего свои последние дни.

Только Джей-Джей искренне скучает по маме. Элли навещает его по выходным и дважды по будням. Поёт ему, катает на спине, смеётся хриплым отрывистым смехом. Дина замечает кривые зигзаги ещё свежих шрамов, два обрубка на месте мизинца и безымянного пальца, медленно глубоко выдыхает, скорчившись как от боли.

И ничего не говорит. 

Их разговоры натянуты и малосодержательны. Они обсуждают ситуации в патрулях, стремительный рост Джей-Джея, просмотренный когда-то давно дурацкий фильм. Эбби, пронесшейся сквозь их жизнь яростным, всеразрушающим торнадо, намеренно не касаются.

— Прости меня. — Говорит Элли однажды, когда Джесс и Робин уходят из дома, оставляя их наедине. Слова звучат неестественно и неправильно; она могла бы рассказать Дине о калифорнийских рабовладельцах, о затравленной Эбби и едва живом мальчишке со шрамами на лице; рассказать о том, что даже после всего случившегося она не знает, как перерезать затянувшуюся на шее удавку; но понимает, что сделает только хуже.

Дина застывает перед кухонной раковиной, вцепляется в столешницу до напряжённой дрожи в пальцах. Элли действительно стала молотом войны, в веренице врагов случайно раздробившем их обеих. _Вот что дала тебе твоя месть, разве этого ты хотела?_

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — ей отчаянно хочется простить и принять Элли обратно, но она боится вновь увидеть в её глазах ту самую воющую безысходную неприкаянность, погнавшую выслеживать Эбби два года спустя. Боится, что когда-нибудь ненависть снова перевесит на чаше весов их маленькую семью.

Дина однажды уже теряла Элли. Второго раза она не вынесет.

— Дина, я…

— Пожалуйста, уходи. — На несколько мгновений всё затихает, а потом Дина слышит позади себя всхлип, топот ног и грохот входной двери.

Она закусывает ребро ладони, чтобы не разрыдаться. 

Когда Элли покидает Джексон, сыреющий октябрь переходит в холодный ноябрь, предвещающий лютую зиму. Дина отгоняет от себя назойливое беспокойство, скулящую тоску, наблюдает, как растёт и крепнет день ото дня Джей-Джей.

И всё же вздрагивает по ночам — старая привычка сочится фантомной болью, — ожидая, когда вот-вот откроется дверь.


End file.
